No Death Goes Unavenged
by Tapanga-Chestnut
Summary: One shot...New..improved version... The weather always, always contradicted his mood, but then again if the weather could reflect his emotions these days it would either be raining or the sky would find a way to catch fire and burn....


Hello pplz….I originally wrote this and posted it but it was short and crap…so I basically re-wrote it and replaced the old one with this new and improved version…so pls read…

The weather always, always contradicted his mood, but then again if the weather could reflect his emotions these days it would either be raining or the sky would find a way to catch fire and burn till once again it would give way to the rain. No the sun always shone, the sky was always a crystal clear blue with the occasional fluffy white cloud floating in the distance and birds always made bright cheerful noises of life. It was a shame that the cheerfulness of life could not rub off on him and help him smile. Nothing could make him smile. Not even a girl in a mini skirt flirting with him could make him smile. The fact that all other life could go on so cheerfully made him feel sick. The fact that the world did not realize what it had lost made his stomach twist and turn till he wanted to throw up. How could life go on without his loud ranting about his beautiful family? How could the world continue to rotate without him? These were the questions Mustang often thought of.

He wished that he could just breakdown and cry. If only he could let all his grief, his pain and anger all out in the form of tiny water drops that flow from your eyes. But this was Lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist, hero of the Ishbalan war; it would not be right if anyone were to show his grief, and unlike a woman he could not hide the puffy redness of teary eyes with makeup.

Maes had once asked him why he didn't take the easy way out, and he had said it was because he was a coward. But the truth was he couldn't hurt Maes like that. So how could he, Maes the lovable family man, do the same thing to him. He didn't stop to think how it might affect his best friend. He was selfish. Selfish for not sharing the information that ended his life. Selfish for not letting his best friend help him. Selfish for thinking of his best friends goal and not caring about his own life.

He had thought about ending it, his life. It would be easy now, there weren't that many people who would miss him, sure his comrades would but they all had someone's shoulder to cry on. The only reason he chose to live was that there were two young boys, who pretended to be all grown up, who needed him; although they would never admit it the Elric brothers needed him. Hawkeye had said that was why Maes chose not to tell him that when it came to those boys his judgment was 'clouded'. Although if you asked Mustang nothing ever clouds his judgment especially no the Elric's.

Mustang felt like he had been hit by a truck that had ripped his heart out on the way through. He had never found love, only the pleasures of women, the closest thing he came to love was the brotherly love he had for Maes and the fondness of him family. God his family. He hadn't been able to face them properly since his death. He knew Glacia and Elyssa would want to see him, in fact they would probably gain some sort comfort about it, but he couldn't bare to see them. In some ways he felt guilty for Maes' death. He knew it was Envy and in no way his fault but he just had this feeling that, that if only he had of been there he could have helped. But as fate would have it he couldn't have.

It hurt. It hurt to know that he couldn't save him, it was too late. Maybe if he had pressed the issue. Maybe if he had of offered to go with him. Maybe if he had of talked him out of the investigation all together. There were a lot of maybes, a lot of scenarios that didn't involve Maes lying in a coffin in a slumber he would not wake from.

He sank down to his knees, in a moment of weakness. The only sign of the pain he was suffering was hidden deep within the coal pools of his eyes. He placed a black rose on the only piece of eveidence saying Maes rested deep within the ground he stood on. He stood up dusting the freshly turned dirt off his knees; slowly he turned to face the military car that waited at the gates of the cemetery. His brief touch with weakness disappearing with every step toward the car being replaced by a burning desire for revenge. The world had lost someone irreplaceable. But by god Mustang was not going to let that loss go unavenged.

_**First of all thank you for reading…I hope u liked it…if u didn't that's ok too…u could always tell me what u think in a review though (hint hint)…lol….pls review…. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
